It is sometimes desirable to provide sink units which have, as an integral part thereof, a shelf area or the like which is formed with a refuse disposal opening, which can be connected to a chute, which, in turn, terminates in a refuse receptacle or wastebasket. This has the advantage that it is not necessary to bend down, open a cabinet door, for example, and lift a cover off a trash or garbage can. The sink unit includes a collar or ring which surrounds the refuse disposal opening, thus insuring that water running into the sink bowl or basin itself does not run over into the refuse opening. A cover or closure element may be provided to insure that no splashing or spray water reaches the opening. The collar additionally provides a holding or locating function for a cover or closure or, if desired, for inserts which could be placed into the opening.
The referenced German Patent Disclosure Documents DE-OS 34 10 103 and 35 10 443 describe sinks which have openings adjacent the sink bowl or basin element. The constructions there shown are complex and, hence, result in an expensive unit. The sink unit of German 35 14 443, especially, requires a chute unit which is welded to the sink itself, into which chute unit a chute element as such can be inserted. The chute element is removable. Because of the overall construction, the units are heavy and require a multi-element support frame and holding construction in order to retain a refuse container receiving the refuse from the chute.